


c'mon, for me

by sweaterlou



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, bottom!ross, top!Danny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 08:30:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1851394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweaterlou/pseuds/sweaterlou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Tell Daddy what you want him to do.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	c'mon, for me

“Oh, fuck, Danny please.. h-harder..” Ross whimpered.

His pale fingers gripped the comforter, thighs trembling on either side of Danny’s hips. He gasped as Danny’s thrusts inside of him stilled. Danny leaned down and turned Ross’ jaw with his free hand to the side, and latched his lips on his neck. A small whine escaped Ross’ cherry red lips and Danny smirked.

“You don’t make the rules around here, princess.” Danny chuckled. He thrusted in slowly, barely moving an inch inside Ross, but it caused the aussie to buck down, moan catching in his throat.

“Holy shit, c’mon Danny.. I’m so close just- ah!”

Danny pulled all the way out and slammed back in, causing Ross to jerk roughly. He could feel Ross tighten around him, almost causing him to lose it. He pulled his hand away from Ross’ jaw and down to those milky, white thighs he loved so much and gripped them tightly to keep Ross from rocking back against him.

“Fuck, baby..” Danny whispered, watching as his cock slowly disappeared into Ross. He bit his bottom lip and flicked his eyes up to Ross’ face. And, god, did he love the sight of his boyfriend like this.

Ross’ blue eyes peeked out from under his rustled bangs, pupils blown and wide. His lips, spit and teeth marks attached to them, looked bruised and puffed as his tongue peeked out to wet them. The muscles in his stomach twitched as Danny pushed deeper into him. Plus, the sounds flowing from those lips were making it hard for Danny to keep his cool.

Ross stretched his arms above his head and gripped at the bed frame, twisting his lower half trying to get Danny’s cock to get deeper, just a little more, oh fuck Danny..

“Tell me how much you want my cock, princess.”

Ross groaned and whimpered.

“So fucking much, ah fuck, just please.. I need to come so bad.. just please, please..”

Danny’s eyes darkened as he bent forward and pressed his lips to Ross’ ear.

“Tell Daddy what you want him to do.”

Ross’ arms came up around Danny’s neck and wrapped his legs higher up on Danny’s hips. His throat clicked as he let out an airy moan. Danny licked at the shell of his ear.

“I want you to fuck me, Daddy,” he whimpered, voice ruined, “I-I want you to put my legs over your shoulders and, uh, fuck me hard and deep oh god, Daddy please.. I need to come, I need you to come in me please..”

Before Ross could react, Danny pulled back and roughly slung Ross’ lanky legs over his shoulders, slamming into him. Ross’ scream echoed through the room, barely overheard by the bed hitting the wall. 

Danny didn’t hold back. His thrusts were deep and sloppy and god, he was close to coming. Underneath, Ross was a mess of sweat and precome, twisting and moaning loudly enough for the whole apartment building to hear, but neither could care enough. 

“Daddy, oh, I’m so close, I’m gonna come.. please let me come, ah ah ah-” words tumbled out of Ross’ mouth, hands shaking as they touched Danny’s forearms. Danny groaned and slid his free hand over Ross’ leaking cock, tugging it with his thrusts.

“Come on baby.. come for Daddy.”

Ross shuddered and threw his head back, yelling out Danny’s name as he came in hot white ropes over his stomach.

Everything around Danny was too tight, and too hot, and too Ross and he lasted three more thrusts before he buried himself deep inside his boyfriend and came roughly.

+

“Leigh Daniel Avidan,” Ross sighed, curled up besides Danny, “I didn’t know you had a ‘Daddy’ thing.”

He yelped when Danny smacked his ass.

“Shut up princess.” he smirked tiredly.

**Author's Note:**

> yo this is some pwp for all yall rubberbang shippers   
> also send me prompts at avidang.tumblr.com!!!


End file.
